


take me back (to the night we met)

by convexity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, Gen, Reluctant Credence, Short, Trust Issues, Veteran Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convexity/pseuds/convexity
Summary: “I’ve been looking for you since I got out.” Graves said truthfully. “I haven’t stopped thinking of you, Credence. Not for a moment.”





	take me back (to the night we met)

**Author's Note:**

> one of the old original formulas. title from The Night We Met by Lord Huron.

Graves remembered Credence being wary-eyed, a firmly set jaw and defensive posture, trying to avoid scrutiny.

He was quite aloof-never spoke unless spoken to. When he did speak his voice was soft and his words measured, as if reciting lines. He woud make eye contact, but it was brief. His gaze returned afterward to the floor, trained on a spot without really seeing it.

None of this fazed Graves. He’d seen worse in the war. Boys as much as five years younger than Credence shell-shocked and broken somewhere deep. Credence wasn't so far gone as that. Graves was convinced that he could get the boy to come around. All he had to do was gain his trust. Some kind words, a gentle touch- he’d warm right up.

That was before Gellert Grindelwald. Now Credence was going to be wary of Grave’s touch, of his kind words. Once bitten, twice shy. Graves knew it would sting his pride, but he was prepared for Credence to adamantly reject him.

“Credence,” he said, the boy’s name strange and delicate in his mouth after all this time. Credence turned his gaze to him. Graves was immediately struck by his eyes- they now bore something like the look he’d seen on returning soldiers. This was a different boy than the one he’d spoken to just months ago. Credence stood. He said nothing- looked like he might never open his mouth and speak again. Graves had seen that, too, plenty of times. He didn’t approach the boy, didn’t want to presume.

“It’s me, Credence. Truly.” Graves said, as if words could serve as proof. As if they dispelled any doubt. Dark circles ghosted the boy’s eyes. For a moment his lip tembled- as if he might begin to cry. Instead he steeled himself and stood a little taller.

“I know.” He said. Graves held out a hand. He waited, breaths shallow, while Credence regarded it for a moment. _Take my help_ , Graves thought. _Come to me._  By some miracle, Credence accepted Grave’s outstretched hand. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d touched Credence, or anyone for that matter. His skin was cool. Graves tugged him closer- so gently that it was more of a suggestion than anything. Credence took a step forward, then another.

“I can see how much pain you’re in.” Graves said softly. No pity. Just acknowledgement. Credence’s hard expression faltered, and in their close proximity Graves could see his eyes fill.

“Couldn’t you see before?” Credence asked wearily, voice hoarse from disuse. 

 _I’m sorry_ , Graves didn’t say. It would come up short, a slap in the face. “It… was not so great as it is now.”

Credence huffed bitterly, gaze falling to the concrete. 

“And I wish I could’ve prevented it from progressing….. to this. I would've-"

Credence interrupted him. “I’m tired, Mr Graves.” He closed his eyes and waiting a long moment before opening them again. “I’m so tired.”

Graves could feel his teeth grinding with the effort it took not to crush the boy to his chest and disapparate them both to his apartment. It was important that Credence came willingly, if he did at all. It had to be his decision. It could just be his own hopefullness, but he thought he heard something in Credence’s voice. Maybe they wanted the same thing, after all. In spite of it all.

“I’ve been looking for you since I got out.” Graves said truthfully. “I haven’t stopped thinking of you, Credence. Not for a moment.” _For what it’s worth. "_ I would do  _anything,_ Credence, to take it all back. To do something to keep...." He shrugged, at a loss, "to have kept this from happening. To have you as you were."

Credence swayed slightly as if absorbing the force of the words, his whole body tight like a spring. What parts rage or exhaustion or grief made it so, Graves wasn’t sure.

“Come.” Was all Graves said. One little word.

Credence went, full bodied, into Graves chest, demanding to be held lest Graves lose his balance by the force of it, the suddenness. Graves put his arms around the boy, wrapped him solid and snug.

“Let me take you home.” He whispered into Credence’s ear. “You can sleep for days if you want. Whatever you need.” Graves found himself whispering a littany of promises.

“No one will find you. I’ll keep you safe. Come with me. Rest.”

Credence’s shoulders lost some tension. Graves heard him sniff. His words were muffled, thick with tears. “Yes.”

Graves pulled back enough to look into Credence’s face. Quietly, hopefully, he asked for confirmation. “Yes?”

Credence looked at him with bloodshot eyes, lashes clumped into wet triangles. He nodded.

“Hold onto me.” Graves instructed. Credence tightened his grip, laid his head back down on Grave’s chest, waiting for Graves to make them disappear. 


End file.
